Simple Gifts
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Sometimes, it's the simple gifts from the people you love that make a birthday truely special. Twincest fluff. Dedicated to the Asakura twins. Happy birthday, twins! Rated for yaoi and language. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King; however, that does not stop me from pointing out those subtle (and not so subtle) hints of twincest!

Jessie: Well, it's the Asakura twins' birthday today, so I decided to write a quick oneshot dedicated to them for their big day.

Joh: **Huggles** Thanks again for remaining me!

Jessie: **Laughs** No problem—I can't miss an opportunity for us to write twincest!

Joh: Because we _must _spread the knowledge that Yoh belongs for Hao.

Jessie: Most definitely.

J Twins: **Smirks**

**Warnings:** **Yaoi, **twincest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"--nii-chan!"

Asakura Hao's brow furrowed slightly upon waking to an excited sounding voice whispering into his ear, however, his eyes remained closed.

"_Onii_-chan…"

The voice only increased in urgently at the lack of response, and yet, the fire shaman's eyes remained firmly closed; struggling to remain in his comatose state. Eventually, the speaker attempted to rouse the sleeping shaman by more forceful means; a series of insistent pokes. Hao's left eye twitched, but he otherwise gave no other indication of waking.

…Until, that is, he felt a hand give his hair a rather hard yank.

One very tired, _very_ angry onyx eye opened to glare up blearily at the owner of said hand; only to find his younger brother sitting up beside hi on their shared futon, smiling giddily down at his twin.

"Ohayo, Onii-chan!" Yoh chirped, bouncing up and down slightly where he sat. Hao's one open eye continued to stare unblinkingly at Yoh. With a soft groan, the elder Asakura glanced to the bedside table or, more accurately, the clock sitting on top of it.

"…Yoh_-chan_?" Hao began sweetly, stretching out the affectionate term in a more-than-slightly sarcastic manner that somehow, his goofy mirror-image managed to miss.

"Hai?" Yoh asked, blinking at Hao with his wide, innocent chocolate eyes.

"…It's one forty five in the morning, Yoh. _Why _am I awake," Hao asked between gritted teeth, resisting the urge to strangle him; as much as he loved his twin, Yoh's spur-of-the-moment gestures really got on his nerves sometimes.

Yoh stared at Hao in utter confusion before he himself glanced at the clock. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the time for himself, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Ahh, sorry about that--"

"This had better be pretty fucking good, Yoh," Hao grumbled; rubbing at his eyes wearily with one hand as he simultaneously suppressed a yawn with the other. Yoh's eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's not nice to curse, Hao," Yoh admonished seriously, tapping the older Asakura lightly on the nose. Hao rolled his eyes, but found that he simply couldn't stay angry with his adorable younger brother.

A moment later Yoh was wearing one of his characteristic, sunny smiles.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Yoh said happily, though in a much softer volume than he had been speaking in before, now that he was aware of the time.

Hao blinked slowly for a few moments, before realization hit him, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"And that couldn't have waited for another seven hours, along with our gifts, because…" Hao trailed off, looking at Yoh expectantly for an answer. Yoh blushed slightly before his gaze dropped to his lap, where his fingers were fidgeting restlessly.

"Cause, um… y'know," Yoh began shyly; suddenly seeming a lot less sure of himself than he had been before.

"Well, this is the first year that you've been staying with me and the rest of the guys at the Inn, and I thought you'd find it nice to be woken by someone who truly cares about you with a 'happy birthday,'" Yoh murmured, still not looking up to look at his brother.

There was a pause, in which Hao stared at Yoh blankly; Yoh flushed brightly, finding himself slightly uncomfortable under his twin's intense gaze.

And then, suddenly, Yoh felt two fingers at his chin, gently lifting his head until he felt his lips mesh together sweetly with Hao's for a brief moment.

Hao smiled lovingly at his furiously blushing twin brother.

"Thank you, Yoh. I think…that was the best gift I ever could have asked for."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: I'm sorry if it was crappy and short; it's really late, and I'm exhausted… but even so, I _still_ thought it was kind of cute… Honestly, I just wanted to write some twincest fluff, and their birthday is a _perfect _excuse to write some. **Shrugs**

Joh: Aww, it _was _cute, Jessie!

Jessie: **Mumbles incoherently before falling asleep on Joh**

REVIEW

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
